The field-of-view (FoV) of traditional forward looking optical probes used in tissue imaging is limited with the area of the imaging lens. The efforts to improve the FoV of the forward-looking imaging probes for in-vivo applications rely on MEMS technologies, which makes them complex and high cost.
What is needed is a durable, miniature, cost effective optical probe that can change the viewing angle to improve the field of view for in-vivo imaging applications